Congratulations For The Guard Captain
by SmuttyPirate
Summary: Aveline finally achieved her dream position of Guard Captain; and a certain Pirate Captain just wants to thank her for all of her hard work.


The redhead's armor clanked loudly as she stalked quickly to her office. _Her office._ She would have to get used to the idea of that. Aveline Vallen, Guard Captain of Kirkwall. The stoic and often prudish woman allowed herself a proud little grin as she walked through the barracks.

A helmeted guardsman saluted her as she walked past, causing her to hide her grin and give the man a stiff salute and an order. "Guardsman. Tell the others I'm not to be disturbed for the evening unless it's an emergency or there are reports to be brought in; I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

The man gave a stiff nod and marched off to spread Aveline's orders. The redhead allowed another little grin to cross her lips; it felt…right to be giving the orders instead of taking them.

The door to her office gave a low creak as she stepped inside, armor clanking. She nudged the door shut with her foot, stretching with a groan and screwing her eyes shut as she yawned. The newly appointed Captain was dead-tired, but there was a lot of work to be done yet. The redhead rubbed her eyes as she made her way to her desk.

"Big Girl! I can't believe you made it to Captain of the Guard!"

Aveline nearly jumped out of her skin from the shock of hearing an all-too familiar voice. She ripped her hands away from her eyes, taking in the sight of a certain Rivaini pirate lounging on her desk with a smirk on her full lips and a bottle of port in her hand.

Aveline sighed heavily, her armored shoulders visibly falling slightly. Isabela was the last person she wanted to see right now. "What do you want, whore?"

The pirate grinned even wider, her even white teeth contrasting against her dark skin and golden labret piercing. "Hawke told me you made it to Guard Captain; of course I'm going to congratulate my favorite woman-shaped battering ram and help her celebrate!" She shook the bottle slightly to further punctuate on her intentions.

The Fereldan sighed again and dragged a gauntleted hand down her face. "You're wrinkling the paperwork on my desk," was her muffled response as she looked between her fingers at the pirate lounging on her desk.

Isabela looked down, seeing her impressive backside covering some official looking papers and crumpling others as they pressed against a paperweight. She looked back up at the redhead and grinned. "Oh well prig, you can smooth them out later."

The Guard Captain sighed and walked around her desk to take a seat in her chair, pulling off her gauntlets as she did so. "Look, I appreciate you wanting to come here to congratulate me, but I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time to sit around, drink, and listen to you talk about sex."

The Rivaini twisted slightly to roll her amber eyes at the Fereldan. "Oh come on Big Girl; you work too hard! Just have a drink with me, to celebrate!"

Aveline rolled her eyes and wrenched a paper out from underneath the Rivaini's backside. "You better not have gotten any whore on my paperwork," She grumbled, smoothing out wrinkles in the paper.

The pirate gave a rich laugh, throwing her head back slightly, her large golden earrings shimmering in the light.

Aveline scowled at the Rivaini and gave her a shooing motion. "Isabela, just leave before I throw you in the brig! I haven't got the time to deal with you right now!"

Isabela gave another rich laugh and smirked down at the scowling Fereldan, her amber eyes twinkling with mischief. "Ooh, Guard Captain, are you going to arrest me?"

The Guard Captain rolled her emerald eyes at the Rivaini. "I feel like you would enjoy that a little too much, slattern."

Isabela leaned a little closer to the Guard Captain, smirking mischievously. "Want to find out, Big Girl? I think I have been rather naughty lately; did you know that I shoplifted from the market the other day?"

Aveline recoiled slightly from the busty pirate that was suddenly leaning a little too close for comfort. "You better not be serious about stealing, whore. And I think I'll make sure I never personally arrest you now."

The Rivaini's full lips fell into a mock frown as she gave the Fereldan an accusing stare. "You never let me have any fun, prig."

The Guard Captain sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since she had entered her office. "You're still on some of my very important papers," She grumbled, planting a hand against the pirate's full backside and pushing her off the desk.

The Rivaini teetered on the edge of the desk, losing her balance for a split second out of pure shock before catching herself by planting her feet firmly on the floor. To even further her shock, the normally stony Aveline burst out laughing. She whipped her head around to give the woman a look.

The Guard Captain was actually laughing at the pirate. Both parties were equally shocked; Aveline couldn't remember the last time she had actually laughed or ever saw Isabela shocked, and Isabela couldn't remember ever seeing Aveline laugh or the last time herself had actually been shocked.

Shock was quickly replaced with a familiar mischievous smirk as the Rivaini spoke. "Big Girl, I do believe you just used pushing me as an excuse to grope my ass."

Aveline went silent, her cheeks flushing as her jaw dropped. "Oh no, slattern! That's not how it is! It was just a push!"

"Are you sure? I mean…I swear I could've felt a little grope right before you pushed me. There was definitely some lingering contact there…" The pirate trailed off, still smirking.

The Guard Captain glared at the Rivaini before speaking through clenched teeth. "I did not grope you! Now get out or let me work!"

The pirate held her hands up in defeat, the port still clenched in her right hand as she gave the stoic woman an innocent look. "Fine Big Girl. I'll be good; now why don't you at least have a drink to loosen up before you get to work?" She lightly shook the bottle of alcohol at the Captain as she spoke.

Aveline glared at her. "I can't drink on the job, slattern."

The pirate rolled her eyes and ripped the cork out of the bottle, tossing it carelessly aside, much to the Fereldan's annoyance. She pulled up a chair to sit across from the Guard Captain, crossing one leg over the other and taking a heavy pull from the bottle.

Aveline sighed as she stood from her chair, Isabela's eyes following her curiously. The Fereldan dreaded what she was about to do; she knew the pirate would make it uncomfortably sexual, as she had to with pretty much everything. She ignored the prickling sensation she felt as the Rivaini watched her; it didn't matter what Isabela said though, this new armor was killing her damn back and shoulders.

The newly minted Captain of the Guard walked over to a chest, carefully opening it before beginning to unfasten the straps of her armor.

Isabela's eyes were brimming with gusto as she saw the stony woman unfastening her breastplate. She took another heavy hit from the bottle, topaz eyes never leaving the Fereldan. "Mmm, take it off, Guard Captain," she husked, as she leered at Aveline.

Aveline rolled her eyes, carefully removing the breastplate and the heavily armored shoulders and sleeves before placing them in the chest. "Oh shut up, whore. My patrol is over and my shoulders are killing me from this new armor. It's quite a bit heavier than my standard set," she grumbled before stretching with her arms behind her head and her spine arching, giving a small moan as her back gave a surprisingly loud pop.

Isabela's smirk grew even wider. That little moan was delicious. She had always secretly wondered what the Big Girl was hiding under her armor; the Rivaini had never seen the Fereldan in normal clothing. She was pretty sure the only ones who had were Hawke, Bethany, Leandra, and Gamlen. Not that she would ask any of them. As far as the others were concerned, Isabela and Aveline were sworn enemies; but Isabela was pretty sure that Hawke could see through the insults they hurled at each other. They were like…vitriolic best friends.

The Rivaini's amber eyes examined the Guard Captain's choice of attire. It was a simple white shirt with no sleeves and ties at the breast, with a long brown jerkin over top of it. It had buckles near the shoulders, a belt at her waist, and the end of it hung nearly to her knees, but it was cut at the sides, up to her belt. Isabela smirked widely; the outfit showed off the Guard Captain's rather impressive breasts and well muscled arms.

Aveline's skin prickled as she felt the Rivaini's eyes lecherously taking in her form. She hesitantly unbuckled her armored greaves, bending over slightly to slide them down her legs and take off her armored boots as she did so before depositing the rest of the armor in the chest and shutting it.

Isabela's eyes eagerly took in the rest of the Guard Captain's body. Her simple orange-brown pants were form fitting and her light leather boots came up a little over mid-shin. An impressive backside was accentuated by the tight pants and the way the woman had to bend over to take her greaves off. She felt a hot bolt of arousal strike right between her legs.

Isabela lightly licked her lips as the Fereldan turned to face her and moved back to her place behind the desk. Aveline gave her a glare. _Don't you dare say anything, slattern. _The Rivaini could see the words burning in the Guard Captain's emerald eyes, causing her to smirk even wider. "Big Girl? Did anyone ever tell you that you've got such a delicious figure?"

Aveline gave the pirate a look of disbelief. "Isabela…just shut up before I throw you in the damn brig."

Isabela cocked her head at the other woman and gave her signature smirk. "Didn't we already go over that, Big Girl? Actually…I think I'd love for you to arrest me even more now. Since you took off that armor, the idea of you handcuffing me and getting a little rough is just…shivery," the pirate smirked, amber eyes twinkling with mischief as she lightly bit her lower lip.

The Fereldan fought the urge to hurl her paper weight at the woman. She spoke in a low, dangerous tone as she glared at the pirate. "Look, slattern, if all you're going to do is harass me, you may as well leave before I make you leave."

Isabela rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. "Fine, prig. I'll shut up; for now."

The Fereldan gave a final sigh before dipping her quill into an inkpot and beginning to fill out reports while the pirate watched with her smoldering amber eyes and took a pull from her bottle of port.

…

The only sounds in the room were the scratching of the Guard Captain's quill on paper and the small drinking sounds from the Pirate Captain enjoying her bottle of port.

Aveline was shocked that Isabela had managed to stay quiet and still for the time that had passed. It had only been about 30 minutes and the stoic woman had managed to fill out quite a few reports.

The Fereldan finished another and placed it on the stack of finished reports before dipping her quill into the inkpot again.

Suddenly Isabela spoke, causing Aveline to look up from her paperwork, "Are you done yet, Big Girl? I was hoping you'd help me drink this port. I got the finest the Hanged Man has to offer, to celebrate."

The Guard Captain sighed, losing interest in the Pirate Captain and going back to filling out reports. "You may as well leave. I've got too much to do, Isabela."

The pirate groaned, stretching out in the chair and placing the bottle on a nearby table. She leaned on the Guard Captain's desk, giving her a long look. She couldn't get the image of Aveline stretching out of her mind. The way her breasts strained against her shirt and the little moan she made as her back popped; Isabela was more than a little aroused when it had happened.

The time that had passed since that incident hadn't helped, nor did the way that Aveline hunched over her desk slightly as her quill furiously scratched across the paper, her cleavage on display as her breasts pressed tightly against her clothing.

"What are you staring at?" Aveline's voice broke Isabela's reverie.

The pirate shook her head and grinned, strutting slowly around the Guard Captain's desk, trailing her fingers along the edge as she did so, until she was behind the other woman. Aveline's emerald eyes followed her curiously, a single red eyebrow arched as she watched the pirate until she was behind the Guard Captain and out of sight.

Dusky hands took her shoulders gently, dexterous fingers massaging into the knots of tension there. She nearly smacked the pirate away, but her fingers were doing miracles for her aching shoulders. "What are you doing?" Aveline grumbled, but she didn't object. She even rested her elbows on her desk, giving the pirate better access to her aching back.

The Rivaini smirked widely, her teeth snow white against her dusky skin. "Giving you what you need, Big Girl. You did say that new Guard Captain armor killed your muscles, didn't you?" Her fingers rubbed little circles near the top of the other woman's spine, easing the knot there.

In spite of herself, Aveline gave a low moan, leaning into the pirate's magical fingers as her eyes lightly fluttered shut. "I did."

Isabela gave a throaty hum and lightly bit her lip, working her fingers a little lower on the Fereldan's spine. "Exactly; you've been working so hard, Aveline."

Aveline moaned slightly as another knot of tension was worked out. "I have. I don't think the others fully realize all the things I had to go through to get this position. I worked my ass off to make it to Captain; I wasn't promoted just because the previous Captain was crooked."

Isabela leaned a little closer to Aveline, her hands slipping lower to work near the middle of her back. "Exactly, Guard Captain. I think it's time that you took a little time off to _relax_." Isabela husked near the Fereldan's ear, her hands running over the redhead's sides and under her arms to lightly grope her full breasts as she husked the final word, accentuating her meaning.

Aveline suddenly went rigid, pushing out of her chair so hard it knocked Isabela back slightly before she looked at the pirate with wide green eyes. "What in the void are you doing, slattern?!"

Isabela smirked, pushing the chair out of her path with her boot as she strutted forward, causing the Guard Captain to back away until her desk hit the small of her back. The pirate planted her hands firmly on the desk beside the Fereldan's hips, pinning her there. Amber eyes full of lust met emerald eyes full of shock as the pirate spoke, "The other day you said you haven't been with anyone since you got to Kirkwall. That must be why you're so uptight all the time. Now you're in a stressful position of power and there's so much going on…just let me help you relax…" She trailed off, leaning towards Aveline and gently brushing their lips together.

Aveline's breath caught and her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't deny that the pirate was right…but she was Isabela. A slattern. A pirate. A despicably selfish woman who…who was suddenly pressing her deliciously soft lips to Aveline's own, their breasts brushing together slightly. The Guard Captain's train of thought derailed at the touch of gentle lips and the feather light feeling of the pirate's full breasts slightly brushing her own; she found herself pressing her lips against the other woman's, returning the kiss.

Isabela tilted her head slightly, gently pressing her lips against Aveline's slowly; she couldn't help but be shocked when she felt the Guard Captain's lips press back against her own, meeting each of her kisses and returning them. The pirate gave a low hum of approval and slightly leaned forward, intent on deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, the redhead was pushing the Rivaini away and wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. "No no no no, this is wrong. This is…not right! You're Isabela!" The Guard Captain was pointing an accusing finger at the Pirate Captain, her emerald eyes swirling with a varied bevy of mixed emotions.

Isabela gave a small laugh and placed a hand on her own curvy hip, feeling slightly frustrated that the Fereldan had pushed her away, yet very satisfied that she had returned the kiss. "Didn't seem to bother you a second ago," she smirked widely.

The Fereldan sighed loudly and dragged a hand down her face. "I can't believe you actually kissed me. What in the void is going on?"

The Rivaini rolled her dazzling topaz eyes. "You kissed me back, Big Girl. And you've done a pretty good job of getting me all hot and bothered."

"Too much information, Isabela. And you kissed me first!"

Isabela rolled her eyes again before leaning back in to pin the Guard Captain against her desk. Aveline leaned back slightly, causing Isabela to lean forward until her face was inches away from the Fereldan's. "Look, Guard Captain. I want to help you relax my favorite way. That's all."

The Rivaini's voice was low, tinged with arousal and frustration. For some reason, it made a chill shoot down Aveline's spine, much to Isabela's amusement. The Guard Captain opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the Pirate Captain. "I know who I am and I know that you think I'm a whore, and I know who you are and I think you're a prig; but let's forget that. Just for this moment. I want you," She trailed off, amber eyes searching Aveline's face as their lips nearly brushed together.

Aveline couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the kiss, or the arousal she felt begging for release at the apex of her thighs, but it was still strange. It wasn't like she hadn't fooled around with women before, there had been a few back in Ferelden before she had met Wesley, but it was because it was Isabela. The pirate was attractive, no doubt. Her body had deep curves unlike any that the Guard Captain had seen before, and her breasts were large and round, and nearly pressing against Aveline's own. Even her backside was perfect. Aveline hadn't pushed her off the desk as an excuse to touch her ass, she really did it without thinking about it, but it had felt rather...nice, for lack of better words.

"Aveline, tell me what you want," Isabela pressed, pushing closer to Aveline, her amber eyes still searching the Fereldan's as the Guard Captain broke out of her reverie.

The stoic Fereldan actually blushed as she barely whispered her response and dipped her eyes slightly, "You."

The Rivaini gave her signature crooked smirk as she gave a low chuckle. "See? That wasn't so hard," she trailed a thumb lightly at the corner of Aveline's lips, her amber eyes skimming down to look at them before she covered them with her own.

Aveline lightly gripped the edge of the desk, fighting the strong urge to pull the Rivaini against herself and ravage her. She hadn't been with anyone since Wesley and all of her sexual tension was rising to the surface.

The pirate was taking her time with the Guard Captain, kissing her slowly and passionately, gripping the desk by the other woman's hips. Aveline was warring with herself. She wanted to caress the Rivaini's curves and beg her to touch her everywhere, yet she wanted to push the curvaceous woman away and tell her how wrong this was before forcing her to leave.

But what would making Isabela leave accomplish? A while of awkward glances and trying to avoid each other at all costs? Maybe with some extra awkwardness because Hawke would no doubt notice and want to know why? But then again…what would sleeping with the Rivaini accomplish? The awkward stares and blushes that would likely follow? Isabela's teasing that would definitely follow?

"Big Girl? You there?" Isabela had pulled away from the kiss and was staring at her with confused amber eyes.

Aveline blushed slightly before awkwardly nodding and speaking, "Yeah..yes. Why?"

The pirate cocked her head slightly and arched an eyebrow. "You checked out there for a second. Stopped kissing me and wasn't being…very responsive."

The Guard Captain looked at the pirate in confusion for a second before realizing that the Rivaini was pressed flush against the Fereldan; one of the pirate's hands was gripping her hip, while the other squeezed her backside in an attempt to pull her even closer.

Aveline blushed even deeper. "Oh, I'm sorry," she managed, bringing her arms up to lightly caress Isabela's lightly muscled arms. The pirate was surprisingly…soft. Then again, it had been a long time since Aveline had touched a woman. She met the pirate's stunning amber eyes as the Rivaini gave a husky chuckle.

"Stay with me now, Big Girl. Wouldn't want to miss out on anything, hmm?" Isabela smirked before pressing her lips to the Fereldan's again, less gently this time.

The Guard Captain was slightly embarrassed with the way she felt herself responding so enthusiastically. Her lips met Isabela's eagerly, becoming more and more urgent.

Her hands skimmed along the pirate's arms again, pulling her even closer. The pieces of leather that were strapped to the Rivaini's arm and served as her bit of armor were proving to be a source of annoyance for the Guard Captain. She made quick work of the leather straps that held them in place, tossing them aside and running her hands eagerly along the pirate's softly muscled arms.

Isabela's breasts pushed closely against her own, straining against the thin ties of her shirt and corset combo. Aveline let her hands run over the Rivaini's shoulders and down her back until she reached her generous backside. She palmed the flesh almost roughly, massaging it in her grasp and causing the pirate to give a throaty hum of approval.

Isabela's lips left her own so she could speak with a smirk, amber eyes brimming with amusement and arousal "Guard Captain, I do believe you just groped my ass."

Aveline actually gave a little smirk of her own, emerald eyes meeting the amber of the Rivaini's. "I believe I actually did this time. Is that a complaint?" She kneaded the flesh slightly, her smirk growing in spite of herself.

Isabela ground her hips into Aveline's, eyes twinkling with mischief. Aveline blushed slightly, surprised at how arousing the act was. What in the void was going on? Surely she would come to her senses any second and stop all this…

"Not at all," Isabela husked, biting her lip slightly as she continued to grind herself against the Guard Captain's thigh, raising a leg slightly and bracing her knee on the desk as she did so.

Aveline nearly let out a whimper. Okay…maybe coming to her senses was looking less appealing by now. She mentally shook herself, forcing herself back on track. She couldn't let Isabela see that she was still a bit indecisive and slightly intimidated at how she felt that she had lost control of the situation. _Get back on track, Aveline._

The Guard Captain gave a wide smirk in spite of herself. "Good," she responded, giving the pirate a firm slap on the ass, leaving her hand there to grope the flesh.

The Pirate Captain gave a low moan and worked herself slowly and more roughly against the Guard Captain's thigh. "Mmm. I'm liking this side of you more and more, Big Girl," she smirked crookedly, draping her arms around the Fereldan's neck.

Aveline pulled the pirate's hips closer, encouraging her with a rough kiss before the Rivaini ran her tongue gently over the Fereldan's lower lip, begging entrance. Isabela gave a throaty hum of approval as Aveline parted her lips, her tongue dancing with the Guard Captain's.

Isabela's hands roamed over the Guard Captain's shoulders as her full lips made their way from Aveline's lips, along her jaw, and down to her neck. Aveline tilted her head back to give the pirate better access to her sensitive pulse point, blushing slightly as she did so.

The Rivaini ran the tip of her tongue teasingly over the sensitive flesh, enjoying the little, and surprisingly feminine, moan that the Guard Captain gave. Her hand delved into the pirate's thick dark hair, pulling her closer to her neck in an effort to stop her teasing. Isabela gave a throaty chuckle before swiping her tongue over the Fereldan's neck and sucking on it, biting lightly. She pulled back slightly to examine her work before smirking in satisfaction and bringing her lips back to the Guard Captain's neck. _That'll leave a nice mark._

The Guard Captain bit her lip to avoid giving another moan. She didn't want Isabela to hear how much she needed this. She needed to regain control, now. The Fereldan lightly took a handful of the Rivaini's hair, pulling her mouth back up to urgently and roughly meet her own. The Pirate Captain's lips curved into a smirk against the Guard Captain's as her hands slid down Aveline's shoulders to quickly unbuckle the straps on her jerkin.

The Fereldan blushed slightly as the libidinous Rivaini's hands caressed the slight curves of her sides before settling at the belt slung around her waist. The belt was off and on the floor in the blink of an eye, Aveline's brown jerkin following it. Then the pirate was kissing her again, roughly and hungrily, her hands running up the Guard Captain's stomach to palm her breasts through the plain white shirt she wore.

Aveline moaned lowly, lightly arching into the pirate's touch. Isabela gave a throaty hum of approval, feeling the Guard Captain's nipples harden through her light shirt. The pirate gave her signature smirk, her amber eyes reveling in the expression of pure ecstasy on the Fereldan's face. "Don't stop," the Guard Captain managed, further arching into Isabela's dexterous touch.

"I don't plan on it, sweet thing," the Rivaini smirked, giving the Fereldan's nipples feather light rubbing through the shirt. Aveline bit her lip and ran her hands along the Rivaini's curves, settling at the blue sash that hung about her waist and pulling it off. The Fereldan's hands slipped lower, under the long white shirt that the pirate usually wore. Exploring fingertips ran over the edges of thin underwear, before slipping back further to grope the luscious backside that was barely contained by the aforementioned underwear.

Aveline pulled Isabela's hips even closer to her own, feeling the Rivaini's wetness even through her underwear. "You're soaking wet, Pirate Captain," Aveline managed, voice even huskier than usual as she moved her hands with the pirate's hips, helping the woman work herself against the Guard Captain's thigh.

Isabela gave a throaty chuckle and helped Aveline into a sitting position on the desk. "Thanks to you; I'm more interested in seeing how wet you are, Guard Captain," the pirate trailed off mischievously, giving her signature smirk as she let her hand run down Aveline's neck, between her breasts, and finally to the apex of her thighs. The Fereldan gave a small gasp and unconsciously clenched her thighs around the Rivaini's dexterous fingers as they suddenly rubbed her clit through her pants.

The pirate gave another husky chuckle and parted the Fereldan's thighs, bringing her hips between them to keep them open, watching the Guard Captain's expression as she did so. A smirk played about the pirate's full lips as she ran both hands along Aveline's curves before stopping at the bottom of her simple white shirt. She pulled the fabric up slowly, amber eyes dipping down to take in the new expanse of pale skin as it was revealed. Isabela ran her tongue over her lower lip before biting it slightly as she tossed the fabric aside. Lustful eyes drank in the Fereldan's figure of surprising curves and full breasts that were not bound by a bra. Unsurprisingly, the Guard Captain had fit abs beneath her breasts.

"You were hiding a lot under that armor, Big Girl," Isabela husked, biting her lip again and running her hands up the other woman's abdominals before lightly taking her full breasts in both hands.

Aveline blushed and gave a slight shudder of pleasure as the Rivaini lightly palmed her breasts, massaging the flesh beneath dexterous fingers. "Well it's not like I ever had any actual reason to take it off," she managed, her voice thick with arousal.

Isabela simply smirked in response, leaning forward as if she was going to kiss the Guard Captain, but instead let her mouth meet the other woman's neck, gently kissing and lapping at the skin there. Aveline gave a low moan of content, tilting her head back to give the pirate better access. Isabela looked up at the Fereldan's expression of pure lust and want, willing it to stay imprinted in her mind as she gradually moved lower.

The pirate kissed the Guard Captain's collarbone before slowly running her tongue along it. Her adventuring mouth skimmed lower, circling both of the Fereldan's nipples before sucking at them, causing Aveline to give an even louder moan and look down at the Rivaini with pure lust swimming in her emerald eyes.

Isabela grinned and let her tongue make its way down Aveline's fit stomach and finally to the waistband to her pants. Mischievous amber eyes met lustful emerald as dexterous fingers hooked into the waistband and began to descend, the cloth coming down slowly. The Fereldan's simple cloth pants and panties were soon pooled around her ankles, and she kicked them off quickly. The pirate grinned even wider as the Guard Captain sat in front of her, completely exposed and wanting.

Aveline's eyes were urgent, and the Pirate Captain kissed her quickly and roughly, her hands massaging soft curves as her full lips began to descend again, her labret piercing occasionally tickling the sensitive skin. The Guard Captain was hyperaware of every touch and tease, some of her senses still screaming at her that this was wrong in every sense of the word, but the Riviani was proving irresistible and the wetness at the apex of the Fereldan's thighs spoke volumes. She looked down to take in the sight of lustful amber eyes and flushed full lips, just as a clever tongue swiped slowly over her sensitive wetness.

Aveline moaned louder than she thought she would, gripping the desk and throwing her head back as Isabela began an unrelenting assault with her tongue. "Maker; don't stop, Isabela."

Isabela grinned and worked her tongue faster, her right hand coming up to push two fingers into the Guard Captain's wetness. Aveline cried out as the fingers pleasantly stretched her, working in and out of her clinging wetness. Her grip on the desk tightened, her knuckles turning white from the pressure, and she tossed her head to the side to bite into her own shoulder to stifle her cries. Eager hips bucked into Isabela's fingers and tongue, much to the pirate's delight.

The Rivaini couldn't have imagined Aveline being this responsive, and it excited her to no end. Her panties were soaked and her own wetness was begging for release, but she didn't want this to end yet.

Suddenly, a loud knock came on the wooden door to the Guard Captain's office, much to the surprise of the two women inside. Both stopped dead in their actions to look up at the door; Aveline's eyes wide with shock and fear, while Isabela simply kept her calm demeanor and smirked. "Guard Captain! Is everything alright in there? I heard a shout!"

Aveline scrambled for an answer. "Yes! I just…dropped something. No need to come in!"

The Rivaini simply chuckled at her answer before suddenly burying her tongue between the Guard Captain's thighs again. "Maker!" Aveline moaned at the sudden return of stimulation.

The man's voice outside the door called in again. "Captain? Are you sure you're alright?"

Aveline's voice was thick with pleasure as she called back, "Yes! Yes! I'm fine; please leave me to my duties!"

"But Captain, I have those reports on the gang attacks in Hightown. You requested that I bring them as soon as they were finished."

Aveline groaned and shoved Isabela away. "Maker damn it… Get under my desk!" She whispered urgently to the pirate, who then laughed lowly and crawled under the desk, amber eyes watching the Guard Captain as she struggled to put her shirt on and sit her chair upright. She quickly took a seat, scooting into the desk and arranging her disheveled paperwork. "You may enter, Guardsman!"

Isabela giggled under her desk as the Guardsman entered, causing Aveline to cringe and kick the pirate. "Ow!"

The Guardsman looked at Aveline with concern as he sat down. The Fereldan blushed deeply. _Great…Guardsman Donnic. Not now…_

"I just…stubbed my toe. Under the desk. No matter, Guardsman; you said something of reports?"

Donnic nodded and pulled out a few papers, laying them on her desk and launching into details about the gang that had been impersonating Guards in Hightown. Aveline struggled to listen, but Isabela was suddenly slipping her fingers between her legs again, her tongue joining them in a deadly combination. Aveline unconsciously bit her lip, nodding and making throaty sounds of agreement with whatever Donnic said. She occasionally cleared her throat to stifle her own oncoming moans and the naughty wet sounds coming from under her desk.

Suddenly, she noticed a wet spot on her desk, right where she had been sitting before, and her face went an even deeper shade of red. She cleared her throat awkwardly, wiping the spot away with her hand before righting an inkwell that had fallen over. _Thank the Maker that the damn inkwell had a cork in it._

Donnic noticed her disheveled appearance, and the fact that she was in civilian clothes. "Are you sure that you're alright, Captain? You're flushed, and you seem quite…distant." His eyes skimmed down to the bruise forming on her neck. _Is that a…? No. The Guard Captain has no time to be fooling around. _

Aveline clenched her jaw as Isabela suddenly sped up her ministrations, causing the Guard Captain to grip her desk hard and hunch over slightly. She was dangerously close to the edge, the oncoming wave of ecstasy inching ever closer. "Actually Donnic, I am not feeling too well. I may be working too hard. Please, let me be for the night and we can discuss this in the morning."

The Guardsman opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and gave a dutiful nod before raising to his feet and heading to the door. He hesitated at the exit, staring at a piece of cloth on the floor near her desk before looking up at Aveline with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Captain, I say this in complete respect, but…you may want to lace your shirt more tightly. It is…slipping." With that, he exited quickly, much to Aveline's relief.

The Fereldan looked down at her shirt in her hunched position, noticing that she was showing even more cleavage than Isabela did on a daily basis. She groaned in embarrassment and pleasure, her shirt soon forgotten as Isabela's fingers somehow managed to go even deeper. The Guard Captain suddenly pushed her chair back quickly, causing Isabela to look up in surprise at the loss of contact. Aveline's eyes met her own with animalistic lust and a bit of anger mingling within them.

Aveline pulled her shirt off quickly, tossing it aside and sitting back on the desk as the Rivaini made her way out from under it. The Fereldan spread her legs invitingly, and the pirate eagerly went back to her work, her fingers and tongue working as quickly and roughly as she could will them to.

Aveline moaned and writhed on her desk, looking down at Isabela to meet those mischievous amber eyes as her tongue flicked over her clit and her hand slapped wetly against her flesh, fingers pushing as deep as they could go. The sight, sound, and stimulation was too much for the Guard Captain and she suddenly found herself reaching the apex of ecstasy, cries and curses falling carelessly from her lips as she flew over the edge.

Isabela pulled away after Aveline had ridden out the intense orgasm, licking her fingers and smirking down at the woman who lay naked, sprawled and content on the desk. "I have to say, Big Girl, you certainly put on quite the show for me."

Aveline blushed and rolled off the desk, facing the pirate with a livid expression. "I can't believe you continued as Guardsman Donnic was in here!"

Isabela smirked. "What else was I supposed to do? Let you sit there and discuss reports with him as you were pantless and right in front of me? I think not."

The Fereldan scowled, but didn't protest. Suddenly, she was kissing the pirate roughly, tasting herself on the other woman's full lips. This was certainly a different way than she typically imagined taking out her frustration on the woman. Her hands roamed over Isabela's body, caressing deep curves before finding the ties of her corset and swiftly untying them before hiking the shirt and corset over the pirate's head.

Under the shirt she wore simple black panties and no bra. Pale hands roamed over the newly discovered expanse of dusky skin, taking in the softness. Full breasts capped with erect nipples begged for attention, which Aveline eagerly gave with her mouth and hands, albeit a little more roughly than necessary. The Rivaini moaned at the urgency of the Fereldan and arched her back into the eager mouth.

The contact was suddenly lost as Aveline trailed her lips back up to Isabela's, backing her toward the desk. Her lips moved up to the pirate's ear, wishing that she wasn't wearing the large gold earrings so she could graze at the pirate's earlobe. She settled for whispering instead. "Bend over my desk."

Isabela shivered with pleasure at the low, husky tone of Aveline's voice tinged with arousal. _Maker, how long have I fantasized about her saying that? _"Yes ma'am," Isabela husked back, smirking slightly and slowly sliding off her panties before eagerly complying with the Guard Captain's order. She spread her legs, giving the other woman an inviting view of her most sensitive areas as she gripped the desk. She bit her lower lip and looked back at the Fereldan.

Aveline ran a hand up the Rivaini's inner thigh, brushing a single fingertip over her wetness. Isabela shuddered at the slight contact, pushing her hips back against the Fereldan's hand. "Fuck me, Aveline," She moaned, grinding her wetness roughly against the Guard Captain.

The husky begging of the Rivaini proved irresistible, and Aveline roughly pushed two fingers into the pirate's wetness. The Pirate Captain let out a moan and gripped the edge of the desk, bucking her hips back to meet the Guard Captain's thrusts. The act was incredibly arousing and Aveline brought her hand down to the other woman's neck, gently pulling her into a standing position. Isabela looked over her shoulder to meet Aveline's lips roughly with her own before bringing her hand back to grab a handful of thick red hair.

The Fereldan pushed in a third finger, and brought her other hand around to rub the pirate's clit quickly. "Oh fuck!" Isabela moaned loudly, nearly buckling against the Guard Captain.

"You like that?" Aveline husked, biting at the Rivaini's neck and working her fingers even faster.

The Pirate Captain nodded quickly, her walls starting to tighten around the Guard Captain's fingers with the beginning of orgasm. Aveline pumped her fingers faster, mercilessly fucking her deeper. Isabela came suddenly with a loud moan and a string of obscenities, her fist pulling at Aveline's hair almost painfully.

The Fereldan slowed down as the pirate rode out her orgasm, hesitantly pulling her hand away from the other woman's wetness as the waves of ecstasy receded. Isabela turned around and draped her arms around Aveline's neck, giving her a wide grin. Aveline blushed and grinned back at the Rivaini before their lips met in a lingering kiss. "Think of that as my congratulation gift, for the newly minted Guard Captain," Isabela smirked as she pulled her lips away from the Fereldan's.

"I thank you, Isabela. I enjoyed your gift. I needed that…and hopefully I have no explaining to do to the Guardsman. We weren't exactly what I would call quiet…" Aveline responded.

Isabela chuckled and gave a cheeky smirk. "You do moan pretty loud, big girl; music to my ears."

…

Isabela closed the door to Aveline's office behind her, adjusting her shirt as she exited. She licked her lips, still tasting the Fereldan on herself as she began to strut out of the Keep. She passed Guardsman Donnic and another guard as she walked away from Aveline's office. "Gentlemen," She greeted them casually, giving a wink as she sauntered past.

The guard looked over at Donnic, confusion pulling at his brow. "I thought you said the Captain was alone in there? Who the hell was that?"

Donnic gazed after the pirate, confusion knitting his eyebrows together. "I thought she was too… You heard the same noises I did, right?"

The guard nodded and the realization hit Donnic like a ton of bricks.

"I knew it. I could've sworn I saw a pair of knickers on the floor in there…"


End file.
